


I Love You

by SatansDuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anyway this is them ACTUALLY HAPPY, BECAUSE THEY'RE HAPPY AND OKAY AND ALIVE, Cuddling, Drabbleish?, Fluff, I love these guys okay, I'm still upset he never got to heal, LIKE HE DESERVED, Long after the war, M/M, Not just as a romantic couple but their personalities collide so interestingly, Or even better, Sweet, and some vulnerable Sev, in this world Sev feels safer being vulnerable because he's in a healing process, lil kisses, lots of fluff, not sure, quick n easy read, snupin - Freeform, soft, the war never existed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansDuck/pseuds/SatansDuck
Summary: Severus accidentally lets slip that he indeed loves his boyfriend and sweet speeches ensue.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some self-indulgent fluff and so uh,, here it is!! In the shape of one my favorite ships - Severus and Remus!

He dissolved into laughter mid-story just thinking about the silly argument Ron and Harry had gotten into. On turtles, of all things! Meanwhile, watching Remus, Severus couldn't help but allow a soft smile appear on his face. He had decided to take a short nap after a long day of brewing and woke up to Remus snuggled up beside him, so they had begun telling each other how their days had been, as was their daily ritual. In the midst of Remus' laughter, Severus breathed a chuckle and, enveloped in a strange, euphoric feeling, whispered: "Merlin, I love you." 

He paused, smile falling from his face when he realized what he had let slip. Remus had also faltered in his mirth, looking at Severus with similar surprise - though less horror - showing on his face. Severus let out a curt noise and began untangling their legs, moving himself away when Remus caught his arms and pressed his forehead against his shoulder. 

"Remus - I can't" Severus' voice sounded strangled, as though he could hear some distressing request from Remus’ movements. "No, Severus, I love you too." Severus stopped struggling so suddenly that Remus thought for a split second he had been injured. Remus lifted his head to look at Severus' face and found his boyfriend looking pale and shocked, more so than he had looked before. Remus looked closer and thought that Severus seemed almost ready to cry. "I didn't think-" Severus cut himself off, swallowing and tilting his head down until Remus couldn't see his eyes. 

Remus held him close and began speaking, trying to ease his partner's distress. "The-the first time I knew I loved you, was when you pulled out a box of those gay magazines, the ones about having sex. You told me you wanted to try some things in them and you just looked at me, right in my eyes, with so much trust and I knew I didn't have to assure you that I wouldn't poke fun at you for owning them. You knew I wouldn't hurt you and that you could trust me to accompany you on new adventures and I just.... I just knew I loved you so much right then and there. I loved you for that trust and that openness and I knew I always wanted you to be like that around me." Remus startled to find that his eyes were wet. "I-" Severus took a deep breath to calm himself. Remus didn’t speak, didn’t dare breathe too loudly. Whatever Severus wanted to say, he didn't want to interrupt or miss a single bit. 

"When I first knew I loved you, it was when I keyed you into my wards. We were a year into our relationship, and you walked in with a grin on your face and asked if I had keyed you in. I told you I had and you smiled so brightly, your eyes sparkled and you just laughed and kissed me without saying a thing. And, I realized that I always wanted to see you walking into my home like that, to hug and kiss me like that and then ask me about mundane things like how my day had been. I always wanted you to be that happy with me." Severus sniffed quietly; Remus almost didn't catch it. Leaning his head back and turning his face away, Severus muttered ruefully about how sappy and disgusting they were being. 

Remus laughed softly and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, feeling all the more pleased when Severus sighed blissfully and turned to properly kiss him.


End file.
